Diario de un Recién Nacido
by Tmau1990
Summary: Historia del primer año de vida visto desde los ojos del bebé. Continuacion de "Diario de un Bebé".
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Fue una experiencia interesante, eso de nacer, nunca pensé que se pudieran experimentar tantas cosas en un solo instante. Ante todas estas cosas lo único que pude hacer fue llorar. En ese momento, noté un tacto cálido sobre mí. No podía ver bien quien era, pero sabía perfectamente que solo podía ser mi mami. Cuando lo noté, supe que podía dejar de llorar, que en brazos de mami estaba seguro y que no iba a pasarme nada malo. A pesar de que no hacía mucho que he nacido, ya estoy cansado y me he dormido, en brazos de mami, el lugar más cómodo que he conocido hasta ahora, es imposible no hacerlo. Aunque no noté nada, mami me dijo que me habían puesto unas "vacunas" y que me había portado muy bien. La verdad es que como estaba dormido no me he enterado de nada. Me pregunto que será eso de "vacuna". También vino la mujer mayor que quería saber que estoy bien. Por lo visto hay mucha gente que se preocupa por mí.

Varios días después, salimos del hospital volvimos a casa. Aunque sigo causándole algunos problemas pero veo que mami está más aliviada porque ya no tiene que cargar conmigo en su barriga. Aunque la verdad es que le doy mucho trabajo, más del que puede soportar: cuando tengo hambre tiene que acercarme a su pecho para que pueda comer, cuando termino de comer tiene que sacarme los gases, cambiarme el pañal cuando lo tengo sucio,… Según dice mami, tiene que aprender a hacerlo ella sola. El momento del día que más me gusta es cuando me toca el baño porque las caricias de me da mami como solo ella sabe darme son muy agradables. Menos mal que el abuelo y la tía le ayudan en todo lo que pueden, si no mami se habría vuelto loca por mi culpa, y eso es lo último que quiero.

Los tres chicos no tardaron mucho tiempo en venir a visitarnos. Dijeron algo sobre que sus padres les habían dejado que se quedaran algún tiempo cerca de mami y de mí, o algo parecido. El hombre de los ojos blancos dijo que se podían quedar en su casa y que no tendrían ningún problema. Me alegro, además de porque mi mami también está contenta, porque son algunas personas a las que mejor conozco. Esa misma tarde, mami me puso en una especie de cama pequeña y comencé a ver como todo lo que estaba fuera empezaba a moverse, o puede que fuera yo el que se moviera aún no le sé, pero de tanto movimiento y que pasaban por delante de mí me he mareado y he decidido dormirme para dejar de verlas. Por el camino puede oír como las amigas de mami se acercaban para verme, pero prefería seguir durmiendo porque así probablemente no me molesten tanto.

Poco a poco he empezado a ver lo que me rodea, aunque tampoco puedo ver mucho si siempre estoy tumbado, tanto en la cuna como en la cama con ruedas, que según mi mami se llama carrito. El otro día, los chicos nos acompañaron a que mi mami viera a la señora mayor o, más bien, a que la señora mayor me viera a mí. Cuando la señora mayor estaba mirándome, noté algo frío sobre mi pecho y me hizo reír. Eso comenzó a convertirse en algo normal, todas las semanas, durante más o menos un mes, íbamos y casi siempre nos acompañaban los chicos. No me gusta reconocerlo, pero me gusta que me mimen tanto, aunque también me gusta, de vez en cuando, estar tranquilo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Hace poco noté que todos me miraban atentamente y me gustó. Intenté preguntar porque todos me miraban así, pero no entendieron nada. También que mami me cogiera para estar cerca de ellos, pero tampoco lo conseguí. Al no poder hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, lo único que pensé fue mostrar mi alegría y mi cara mostró una sonrisa. Pude ver como todos se quedaron paralizados al verla para más tarde sonreírme a mí. Ver a todas personas que solo me prestan atención a mí hace que sienta que realmente soy importante para ellos. El chico rubio y el del perrito llegaron esa tarde y enseguida vinieron a verme. Es como si desde que nací, todo lo que ellos hacen estuviera relacionado conmigo. Puede que lo hagan para saber a cual de los tres me parezco más, aunque creo que para eso aún falta mucho tiempo.

Algunos días después, empecé a comer más y más a menudo hasta que empecé a notar que estaba demasiado lleno y me sentía pesado. Mami se preocupó bastante por eso y aprovechando la visita a la señora mayor para otra "vacuna", que sigo sin saber que es, para preguntarle por qué me pasa esto. Le dijo que no debía preocuparse tanto, que era normal que pasara de comer mucho a no comer tanto. Aunque mami es una gran médico, dice que cuando se trata de mí no es capaz de utilizar sus conocimientos. También noté algo doloroso y no pude evitar llorar. ¿Por qué con lo buena que parecía la señora mayor tenía que hacerme daño? Estuve llorando incluso un rato después de que nos fuéramos de allí. Por suerte, mami me conocía bien y sabía como calmarme. Cuando llegamos a casa me tumbó en mi cuna e hizo algo que no hacía desde hace tiempo: me puso la música que escuchaba cuando aún estaba dentro de su tripa y comenzó a leerme uno de los libros que más me gustaba. Y lo logró. Mientras leía todo el dolor desapareció. En ese momento, no me importaba nada: la comida, el sueño,… lo único que me importaba era la voz de mami.

Hace poco fuimos a un lugar donde había mucha agua y la tierra estaba blandita. Mami dice que se llama playa. Ese día sólo fuimos el abuelo, la tía, mami y yo. Recuerdo que aunque el agua estaba muy fría me gustó cuando mami me metía en ella. También me puso una crema por todo el cuerpo y me hacía cosquillas. Aparte de eso, no hice otra cosa que comer y después dormir, pero por lo menos fue distinto a los demás días.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

No puedo creer que ya hayan pasado cuatro meses desde que nací, pero lo que más me cuesta es que mami tenga que volver al trabajo. No podré soportar que durante el día esté lejos de mí. Dice que volverá por las noches, pero sé que estará muy ocupada y que muchos días volverá a casa muy atareada. Cada día, cuando mami se va, yo no paro de llorar. Ni siquiera la comida, que la tomaba de una especie de vaso con algo blandito y parecido al pecho de mami, la música o los libros me ayudaban. Lo único que quería era que mami se quedara conmigo.

Pasaron varios días y yo seguía igual. El abuelo, muy preocupado por mí, me llevaba al hospital para que viera a mami. La señora mayor, que estaba allí, al verme nos explicó que lo que me pasaba era que echaba de menos a mami. Eso lo sabía yo desde que se fue y no necesitaba a nadie que me lo explicara. Después de eso, tanto mami como el abuelo y la señora mayor se reunieron en el despacho de la señora mayor y se pusieron de acuerdo para que todos los días mami me llevara con ella al trabajo. Durante esos días, la señora mayor vio a mami distinta a como era normalmente. Había perdido su alegría y cada vez que la veía estaba muy triste y había estado a punto de dejarlo. Pero que cuando el abuelo me llevó con ella eso cambió. Por ello, había decidido que lo mejor era que yo me quedara con ella, otra muestra de la confianza que tenía en mami. Los dos nos sentimos muy contentos, aunque en ese momento mi cara no podía mostrar otra cosa. Como había aprobado el examen para médico-ninja superior, tenía un despacho muy grande y podía dejarme allí. Pero había un problema. ¿Qué pasaría conmigo mientras mami estuviera trabajando en otro lado o tuviera que salir. No podía estar con ella porque molestaría mucho y tampoco podía quedarme solo. En ese momento llegó el hombre del pelo rojo sin que nadie lo esperáramos y nos ofreció una solución. Había decidido pasar algún tiempo de descanso y que había elegido la aldea de mami. Se ofreció para quedarse conmigo en el despacho de mami. La confianza que mami y los chicos tenían en él hizo que mami aceptara la oferta. Si mami confía en él y ella siempre piensa en lo mejor para mí, yo no tengo porque dudar de su opinión.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

La verdad es que estar durante el día con el hombre del pelo rojo no es aburrido. Siempre busca la manera de que yo esté tranquilo y a la vez que esté activo. Creo que si quisiera, podría ser un buen papá algún día. La verdad es que eso hace que los días no sean siempre iguales. Por la mañana, mami me despierta y me da el primer bibe y después me lleva al hospital y me deja con el hombre del pelo rojo; hacemos cualquier cosa que tenga preparada y me da otro bibe; más tarde viene mami y me da algo distinto, porque no es como la leche y me cuesta un poco más de comerlo; vuelve a irse y paso otro rato a solas con el hombre del pelo rojo; por la noche me da de la misma comida que para comer y me tumba en la cuna para que duerma, porque normalmente estoy muy cansado, y que pueda dormir toda la noche seguida, algo que me gusta tanto a mí como a mami.

Últimamente, empiezo a notar como me duele la boca y me cuesta cada vez más la comida y la cena, menos mal que mami sigue dándome los bibes, de no ser por eso no comería nada. Mami dice que eso se debe a que me están saliendo los dientes. Fuimos a la señora mayor y le dio una cosa blandita que muchas veces me mete en la boca para que no piense tanto en el dolor. Lo notó frío por dentro y eso también me ayuda cuando me duele.

Hubo un día en el que ocurrió algo que me hizo sentir extraño. Empecé a no querer comer tanto, tosía y estornudaba bastante y me notaba muy caliente. El hombre del pelo rojo enseguida se fijó en eso cuando apenas tenía fuerzas para hacer algo y enseguida llamó a mami para que viniera. Mami llegó muy preocupada y enseguida le dio la razón al hombre del pelo rojo y nos fuimos a ver a la señora mayor. La señora mayor nos dijo que probablemente me había resfriado, debido principalmente a que como ya dormía toda la noche sin problemas, si me destapaba yo solo, mami no se daba cuenta. ¿Por qué tiene que culpar a mami si la culpa es mía? Después de eso, mami no fue a trabajar durante algunos días para poder cuidar de mí, pero en cuanto me puse bueno, mami volvió a trabajar. Durante esos días que estuve malito, vinieron a verme todos, incluso el hombre del pelo rojo, que no se enfadó al saber que no iba a estar a su cargo durante algunos días.

Durante los días siguientes, el hombre del pelo rojo estuvo creando objetos muy bonitos con la arena que sacaba de la calabaza que siempre llevaba con él. Me pregunto si algún día, yo podría llegar a hacer lo mismo que él.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Enseguida llegaron las vacaciones de Navidad y mami empezó a tener más trabajo y comenzamos a ir al hospital más pronto y llegábamos a casa más tarde. Pero la señora mayor nos dijo que a cambio de todo el trabajo que mami estaba haciendo, el día de Navidad mami podría tenerlo libre. Me alegro de que la señora mayor lo haya hecho.

El día de Navidad me desperté bastante inquieto y no sé porqué. En cuanto mami se dio cuenta, me cogió y fuimos hacia el salón. Allí habían un montón de paquetes y me sorprendí al ver que más de uno era para mí. Nunca antes me habían hecho regalos así. Mami me dejó sentado en el suelo sobre una manta muy calentita y comenzó a abrir alguno de mis regalos. Si son míos, ¿por qué tiene que abrirlos ella? Algo enfadado y sin pararme a pensar en otra cosa, comencé a acercarme a los regalos lo más rápido que me permitían mis piernas y mis brazos. Todos se quedaron mirando como avanzaba, aunque no tardé mucho en parar porque estaba algo cansado. En ese momento, mami me cogió en sus brazos y empezó a abrazarme. Según dijo, había empezado a gatear. Si supiera que mi intención eran mis regalos… Al final recibí un peluche muy blandito, con el que empecé a dormir, y algo de ropa muy calentita (creo que fue la tía porque muchos días se encerraba en su habitación y no dejaba que nadie entrara).

Esa misma tarde, los chicos vinieron a visitarnos. Cuando mami les contó lo que había pasado por la mañana, volvieron a rodearme y a mirarme igual que aquella vez hace varios meses, solo que esta vez si que sabía porqué lo hicieron y lo disfruté más. No salimos de casa porque hacía mucho frío y ninguno quería que yo me pusiera malo otra vez. Esa preocupación es lo que me da a entender que todos me quieren muchísimo. Pero igualmente, el hombre del perrito trajo una especie de silla, la ató a su perrito utilizando unas cuerdas y puso en ella. El perrito empezó a correr por toda la casa y yo me divertía mucho.

Este día de vacaciones ayudó a mami a relajarse de las presiones que tenía, la mayoría de ellas por culpa mías. Lo aprovechó para descansar más y mejor, pero no significaba que no disfrutara de mi compañía.

Volvimos a trabajar y mami comenzó a dejarme otra vez con el hombre del pelo rojo. Le contó lo que pasó y el hombre del pelo rojo y con su ayuda hizo algunos cambios en su despacho y comenzó a dejarme gatear libremente cogiéndome cuando llegaba a algún lugar por el que no debía estar.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Creo que le doy más trabajo ahora que cuando me llevaba en su tripa a todos los lados, pero del mismo modo que entonces, ella se lo toma con calma y procura que esto no le cause ningún problema grave.

Últimamente he empezado a utilizar la boca para conocer todos los objetos que me rodean. Más de una vez, mami ha tenido que quitarme algo de las manos porque no quería que me lo metiera en la boca, pero normalmente deja que lo haga. Creo que entiendo mejor como son los objetos si me los meto en la boca que si simplemente los cojo con las manos, que cada vez las tengo más desarrolladas. La señora mayor dice que es normal, que mi boca es lo que más desarrollado está y que si me meto las cosas en ella, mientras no sea peligroso, mami debe dejar que lo haga. Desde entonces, tanto ella como el hombre del pelo rojo me permiten que coja cualquier cosa y me lleve a la boca, siempre teniendo cuidado de que no pase nada malo.

Hace poco, el hombre del pelo rojo comenzó a llevarme a algunos lugares interesantes. Creaba con una especie de silla con arena que juntaba con su cuerpo y me colocaba allí. Espero que no se rompa, porque como lo haga… Recuerdo que el primer día, cuando mami llegó a su despacho y vio que no estábamos se preocupó mucho. Ese día todos los ANBU de la aldea estuvieron buscándonos. Por lo poco que sé, los ANBU sólo se encargan de trabajos muy importantes. ¿Por qué se pusieron todos a buscarnos?.¿No tenían nada mejor que hacer? Cuando volvimos al hospital, el hombre del pelo rojo estuvo explicándole a mami lo ocurrido, mami lo comprendió.

Después de eso, el hombre del pelo rojo dejó de hacerlo por algunos días. Sabía que aunque mami se lo había tomado bien, quería dejar que pasaran algunos días. Cuando iba a volver a hacerlo, mami le dijo que le avisara y que a lo mejor nos acompañaba. Decía que eso le ayudaría a relajarse y despejar la mente. Me pareció raro pero creo que llegué e entender a que se refiere. Seguramente soy igual de listo que mami, sólo que yo tendré que esperar un poco hasta llegar a alcanzarla. Creo que mami disfrutaba de esos paseos, no sé si será porque le relaja o porque le acompañaba el hombre del pelo rojo.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

¿Por qué no me sorprende que mami siga pudiendo dedicarme el mismo tiempo a mí que a su trabajo? Es increíble como, a pesar de que yo le ocupo mucho tiempo, logra superar todos los problemas para no fallar en lo que realmente es importante para ella, aparte de mí por supuesto. Se nota porqué ha llegado a ser una gran médico-ninja.

Las siguientes vacaciones fueron iguales, sólo que esta vez tuvo dos días de vacaciones. Estuvimos en casa y mami se lo tomaba todo con tranquilidad. Como empezaba a hacer algo de calor, mami empezó a ponerme menos ropa, aunque cada vez que salíamos igualmente cogía un abrigo para mí. Imagino que no querrá que vuelva a resfriarme porque la última vez estuvo muy preocupada. Se notaba que no estaba acostumbrada a que me pasara eso.

Cuando volvimos, mami siguió con su misma rutina, aunque no me quejo, aparte de porque nadie me entendería, porque disfruto mucho de la compañía de las otras personas, sobretodo de la del hombre del pelo rojo que es con quien paso más tiempo. Algunos días, la chica del pelo rosa también se pasaba a visitarme mientras estaba en el despacho de mami.

A veces cuando no tengo nada que hacer, lo cual es casi siempre, intento hacer fuerza con las piernas para intentar parecerme a los demás y no ensuciar tanto la ropa. Menos mal que en casa tenemos a personas muy amables que lavan mi ropa y consiguen que quede muy limpia. La mayoría de las veces lo intento cuando estoy con mami porque estoy seguro de que si lo consigo, ella se pondrá muy contenta.

Mis intentos solo consiguieron que me cansara bastante y comenzara a dormir cada vez más, pero no por ello dejaba de intentarlo. Cuando empecé a comprender que así no iba a conseguirlo, comprendí que no debía ser tan insistente, que todo llegaría en el momento que menos lo esperara.

Y ese momento fue algunas semanas después. Se acercaba el día en que celebraríamos mi primer año de vida y yo estaba algo más contento de lo normal. Mami había estado buscando algo en los cajones de su de su armario, en casa, y los dejó abiertos. Mi curiosidad me llevó a ver lo que había dentro, pero estaba demasiado alto. Conseguí alcanzar el cajón de arriba con las manos y para poder ver bien me apoyé solo sobre las piernas. En ese momento, mami volvió a la habitación y se quedó paralizada. Pocos segundos después, caí de golpe contra el suelo quedándome sentado. Lo único que se me ocurrió hacer en ese momento fue reírme y empezar a dar palmas. Eso hizo que mami reaccionara y corriera a cogerme en sus brazos. Enseguida bajó a decírselo al abuelo y la tía, que enseguida vinieron para cogerme. Mami aprovechó ese momento para llamar a los chicos y a sus amigas para contárselo. Pronto la noticia se extendió por toda la aldea.

Aunque mami y los demás estaban muy ocupados el día de mi primer cumpleaños, consiguieron sacar algo de tiempo y me dieron una fiesta. La primera fiesta que hicieron sólo para mí. Fue increíble, no por los regalos si no por la cantidad de personas que estuvieron allí: mami, los chicos, las chicas, la tía, el abuelo, el chico del pelo rojo y sus hermanos… Ese día fue increíble y para darles las gracias a todos, con ayuda de mami me puse de pie otra vez y conseguí que todos se quedaran igual que cuando me vio mami. En ese momento, me metí la mano en la boca y conseguí que todos se acercaran a mí para abrazarme igual que hace mami muchas veces.


	8. Epílogo

EPÍLOGO

No sé si este primer año de vida ha sido más interesante que los nueve meses que pasé dentro de la tripa de mami, pero han sido distintos por muchas razones. He conocido mejor a las personas que más quieren a mami y que desde entonces han empezado a quererme a mí, la vida de mami ha cambiado bastante pero ella ha intentado que todo siguiera igual y lo ha conseguido en más de un sentido aunque no en todos.

Yo creo que mi primer año ha sido interesante, pero quien sabe… puede que los próximos años sean mejores, pero tendré que esperar a que lleguen para poder comprobarlo. Hasta entonces lo único que puedo hacer es disfrutar todo lo que pueda de lo que mi vida, que espero que sea muy larga, me ofrezca.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Si os gustó la anterior, seguro que esta también os gustará.

Sigue la misma linea que la anterior, es decir, sigo sin saber quien es el padre.

Me gustaría que me dierais vuestra opinión acerca de cual de las dos es mejor.

Muchas gracias. Bye.


End file.
